


Kismet

by jaydenthorne



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armie/Timmy, Blow Jobs, Charmie, Edging, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, RPF AU, Semi-Public Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenthorne/pseuds/jaydenthorne
Summary: Armie needs a new mattress. Tim can help with that. He might help with a lot more, too.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 82
Kudos: 147





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Armie/Timmy AU with NO COVID! Enjoy. :)
> 
> Thanks to krose516 inspiration & encouragement.  
> Thanks to Jolieprudence for beta reading.

It was one of those days when boredom reigned supreme. Already past three in the afternoon and no customers had come into the store yet. Tim had cleaned and organized the showroom twice over already. He had even vacuumed the carpet just to keep himself busy. Now it was just a matter of surviving the drudgery of working at a mattress store on a slow day.

Browsing Instagram on his phone served as a temporary salvation. He scrolled through pictures of food, exotic locales and cats, eyes glazed over from the banality of it all. Suddenly, the door chime rang its metallic, obnoxious tone announcing the potential entrance of a fellow human being. Tim looked up lazily as the door swung open and a very tall, very fit blond man entered. Tim was stunned for half a second by the guy’s appearance. He wore a dark gray polo that clung to his broad chest and well defined biceps. His jeans clung suggestively to his lower body, giving the young salesman quite the eyeful. 

Tim hastily threw his phone on the desk and stood up. “Hello. Welcome to the Mattress Barn,” he managed to get himself together to utter the formulaic greeting. 

“Hey man,” the blond replied. He stood just a few feet inside past the front door, and looked around a bit perplexed. 

Tim made his way to the blond, unable to keep from looking him up and down. The guy was huge! Nicely built, but not to ridiculous proportions. Tall, lean and just right. He noticed that the polo had the word _Instructor_ embroidered on the left side. 

_Whatever this guy’s teaching, I gotta sign up for it... like yesterday!_ Tim thought, amusing himself.

Once he was close enough, Tim looked up to meet the most striking blue eyes he’d ever seen. His throat went dry and he had to swallow. 

“I’m Tim,” he managed to croak out, “How can I help you?”

“Tim, okay, hey. I’m Armie,” the blond said with a nod and a barely there smile. To Tim’s relief, Armie did not seem to have noticed the appraisal he’d just been given. “Listen, one of my buddies just bought this mattress for his bunk at the fire station. Umm, Beautyrest Black, I think he said. I slept on it the other night and it was great. You got those here I can check out?”

 _A firefighter?! No fucking way!_ Tim thought, his mind eager to provide him with all kinds of wild images that wouldn’t be very helpful in selling a mattress today.

“Oh sure, this way,” he said and led the way feigning nonchalance as best he could. “We have the Beautyrest Black Hybrids, which are kinda like the souped up version of the regular Black line. Let me show you.”

Tim stopped before a row of expensive, luxurious beds and turned to face his handsome customer. He gestured towards the nearest mattress. “Here we are. You’re welcome to lie down and try them out.”

“Okay, cool,” Armie said as he moved to sit on the edge of one of the beds. He bounced on it a couple of times, then laid down on his back. “Wow, this feels great,” he said, “better than my buddy’s, actually.” He tried a couple of other beds, then went back to the first one. “Yeah, I think this is the one,” he said, leaning up on his elbows from his position on the bed.

A bit of perspiration gathered on Tim’s forehead as he watched Armie lie down, get up and lie down again. That gorgeous body moved with the grace of a big cat. Now he was looking directly at Tim who stood a few feet away from the foot of the bed. The dude was just a pile of a temptation lying there like that. His long legs splayed and his feet almost dangling off the edge. Of course, Tim was nothing but professional, even if his poker face was shit and all his emotions were plain to see.

“Okay,” Tim said after a small throat clear, “We can deliver it this week if you’d like. To the firehouse?”

Armie chuckled. “Oh no no no, it’s going to my house. I love my crew, but those guys are real slobs. No way I’m letting them anywhere near this baby.”

Tim snickered in response and led them to the desk. He wrote up the order and Armie swiped his card to pay for it; all $4783 worth without even blinking. If nothing else, Tim was sure to make a hefty commission off the cute firefighter. Not such a bad day, after all. 

As the ticket was printing, Armie put his elbows on the desk across from Tim and leaned forward. “So, what time you close today?” he asked.

Tim blinked a couple of times in confusion. “Umm, at eight. The mattress isn’t here, though. We have to deliver it.”

“Oh, I know. I just thought I’d swing by later and take you out for drinks or something,” Armie said with another barely there smile.

Green eyes snapped to the blond and widened almost comically. “W-what?”

Armie straightened up, his smile faltering a bit. “Oh, I-I thought. I mean… I saw the rainbow flag patch on your backpack and thought you were into guys. Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.”

Tim looked from Armie to his backpack on the floor by the desk, then back to Armie. “Oh? OH!” Tim said, a nervous chuckle bursting out of him as realization hit. “Nah, you guessed right. I mean, I just…” He chuckled again and shook his head; loose, brown curls going everywhere. “You really wanna take me out?” he asked with a little nose crinkle. 

Armie huffed out a relieved sigh and grinned. “Sure. Is it allowed for mattress sales people?”

“Hmm, it’s a first for me,” Tim replied, cheeks flushing pink slightly. He smiled, a bit crookedly and nodded once. “Okay.”

“Great. I’ll come back at eight then.”

Pins and needles plagued Tim for the rest of the day. Other customers came in and he sold them, but his head was lost in thoughts of Armie and their impending date. He had to ask more than once for basic information like name and number while writing up the orders. He blamed it on not enough caffeine, which made the customers laugh and kept them from becoming frustrated with him. If only they knew what was really distracting their quirky salesman, they might not have been as amused. 

True to his neurotic nature, whenever he was alone again, Tim kept vacillating between going out with the gorgeous blond and calling the date off all together. He kicked himself for not insisting that he go home first to change. Ten hours in the decidedly-not-attractive work polo and khakis didn’t make him feel very ‘date ready’. He wondered if the hunky firefighter was actually interested in him and why. Armie had asked him out, after all. In the three years he’d been working at the store, though, no one had ever so much as made a pass at him. Tim had never even gone out with a coworker. Granted, they were mostly straight and middle aged and he wasn’t remotely interested in any of them. Still, work wasn’t his normal dating pool so it all seemed surreal to him.

As eight o’clock approached, excitement gave way to anxiety. He really should have said he needed to go home first. He couldn’t possibly look or smell all that good. He knew he was probably making too much of just going out for drinks, but Armie was so damn attractive, it really made Tim rather self-conscious. He was about to lose his nerve and call the guy to cancel, when his rattled brain remembered he had picked up his laundry before coming in to work. He had fresh clothes in the car. Sweet salvation, at last!

Tim ran out of the store, opened the hatchback of his Beetle and pulled out the bag of clothes. Fishing around in the bag, he came up with a vintage Ramones t-shirt and his favorite pair of skinny jeans. Perfect! He went back in the store and straight to the bathroom. One quick sink bath to freshen up and a change of clothes later and Tim felt like a million bucks. Well, maybe like a hundred thousand, but still good enough. 

As he came out of the bathroom, Tim ran his fingers through his hair to tame his errant curls, only to be met by the vision of Armie walking through the front door. _He’s early,_ Tim thought with a little start.

The tall blond smiled brightly upon seeing Tim. “Ramones, cool,” he commented on the t-shirt.

Tim resisted the urge to melt at the sight of that smile and opted to return it with one of his own instead. He felt proud and relieved he’d decided correctly not only to change but in the choice of t-shirts. It shouldn’t really matter to him all that much, but it sort of did.

“Any chance of closing shop early?” Armie asked, only half jokingly.

“My boss would have an aneurysm,” Tim replied. He motioned for Armie to take a seat on the guest chair at the desk. The blond had changed his clothes as well, Tim noticed. He wore a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - HOT! - and a pair of faded jeans that were also on the clingy side in fit - doubly hot!

They talked to pass the time before closing, mostly small talk about the mattress Armie had just purchased and The Ramones and music in general. Tim was his usual bundle of chaotic nerves, but he found Armie was friendly and easy to talk to. By the time eight o’clock rolled around, Tim was very glad he had not called this off.

“I’ll drive,” Armie said as they made to go.

“Oh, you’d have to come back here to drop me off. I don’t want to put you out,” Tim said.

“It’s no trouble at all. I don’t mind,” Armie replied.

Tim nodded tentatively. “Okay,” he said and decided to leave his stuff in the store as opposed to his car. None of his coworkers would come in after hours, anyway.

Armie drove them to Little Sammy’s, an Irish pub that was just a few miles from the store. Tim knew of it, but had never actually gone inside. They took seats at a secluded booth at the back of the bar, ordered drinks and spent the next two and half hours just talking. 

Tim quickly discovered that Armie had an odd but clever sense of humor. He hadn’t expected the hunky firefighter to be funny. Armie talked about his job and his recent promotion to instructor. He was animated and lively as he spoke. He obviously loved his profession. He was also rather passionate about politics and current world events. That actually took Tim completely by surprise. The hunk had a brain to match his looks.

Despite Tim’s penchant for shy awkwardness, he managed to keep up his end of the conversation quiet easily. As they turned topics over, he got a chance to show off his own smarts. Loosening up, Tim spoke eloquently about music, cinema, literature and art. At one point he was stunned when he looked up to see Armie staring back at him with full attention. Imagine that! The bookish, quiet kid had the proverbial captain of the football team positively enthralled. Will wonders never cease?!

Of course, it wasn’t all high-brow discussion. They talked about basic stuff as well, like their backgrounds and families. Armie told stories about his buddies that had them both laughing hysterically. Tim matched him with anecdotes about the ridiculous things his customers have demanded at times. All the while there were many sly side glances and suggestive smiles shared between the two.

All too soon, it was time to call it a night. Armie drove Tim back to the store. He parked beside the only other car, a blue Beetle, in the otherwise empty parking lot. All the stores in the shopping plaza were closed and there was no one around.

“Can I see you again?” Armie asked.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Tim answered as smoothly as he could since his heart had decided to settle in the vicinity of his throat.

“I’ll call you,” Armie said. Tim noticed the shadow of hesitation pass over the blond’s face for just a second before he leaned over and kissed Tim on the cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. It was startling, but not so much that it would make the young man flinch. On the contrary, some reckless, unseen gremlin pushed Tim forward as Armie was pulling back to close the gap between them. Lips met in an impulsive and messy kiss. Damn, gremlin. 

Not fazed by Tim’s abruptness, Armie touched his neck so gently, it would have made him cry if he wasn’t so turned on. Tim’s eyes had fluttered closed, his breath was held and his lips were on fire as the kiss deepened. He lost all sense of time. It could have been just a minute that passed or a century. It didn’t matter. By the time they parted, Tim was indeed lightheaded. 

“I’ll call you,” Armie repeated in a low and breathy voice that belonged in the bedroom and not in a muddy Jeep.

Outside the store, Tim struggled to get the key in the damn lock. He had to go back inside and get his backpack and clothes. Somehow, he managed it and went inside. His heart was still racing. He hadn’t felt this attracted to someone in a long time and was actually kind of sad the evening had to come to an end. At least, he could look forward to the promise of another date with Armie.

 _Armie. Armand..._ he wistfully repeated the name in his head as he maneuvered his way through the rows of mattresses to retrieve his things at the desk.

The obnoxious, electronic door chime rang behind him. Tim turned towards the door abruptly to see Armie walking towards him. 

“Oh, did you forget something?” Tim asked.

“Yes.” Was all Armie said before he was on Tim. One long arm wrapped around his slender frame, pulling him against Armie’s body. Soft, warm lips were on his mouth again, kissing him. KISSING HIM! Tim actually felt his knees go soft, but the arm wrapped around him held him up. A large hand on the back of his head helped to hold him in place, too.

Armie kissed with an intensity that left Tim breathless. Had he ever been kissed like that before? Had anyone just grabbed him like this? Held him like this? Kissed him like he was the antidote to all the ills in the world?

No. Tim didn’t think so.

Armie pulled back, but didn’t go far. He pressed his forehead to Tim’s. The big guy’s eyes were still closed when he spoke. “I’m sorry. I’m not usually this forward. I swear. It’s just… it’s just, you’re like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Armie said, sounding breathless himself.

 _Beautiful? He thinks I’m beautiful,_ Tim thought.

“I… I think I better go…” Armie said but didn’t actually move.

“No,” Tim mumbled hurriedly. It was his turn to be forward. He grabbed Armie’s shirt in tight fists at his collar, uncaring if he wrinkled the fabric, and pulled him down for another kiss. He could taste the martini’s the blond had at the pub; but that was nothing compared to the heat inside his mouth as their tongues met for a quick, frantic wrestling match.

Their bodies were now pressed flush and Tim could feel the growing lust that pressed against his lower belly. His own body responded in kind. He released the innocent shirt and slid his arms around the blond’s wide shoulders as he pulled himself up slightly to deepen the kiss.

Something clicked, almost simultaneously, for both men. The way their bodies fit together, their mouths, their hands. It was kismet. When they finally broke apart, they just stared at each other in dumb disbelief for a moment. This kind of thing didn’t happen in real life, did it? This was some fairy tale shit. Or a trap. The gremlin! It had to be the gremlin pulling the strings.

Tim didn’t care if he was swallowed up in quicksand. He’d go along for the ride if Armie went with him.

“Fuck, I want you so badly right now,” Armie finally murmured, voice low and intense with desire. 

“Are you kidding? I’ve been losing my mind over you all afternoon,” Tim admitted, his cheeks coloring sweetly. 

Armie smiled mischievously. “Maybe we should test drive the bed I bought? Make sure it was the right choice. I mean, the guy that sold it to me was nice and all, but he is paid to sell beds.”

Tim gasped, shocked. Was Armie actually suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?! Tim looked around. The store was dark, only the emergency lights were on. The plaza and parking lot were empty, save for their vehicles. It was late and no one was around. 

“Okay, test drive sounds good,” Tim finally said.

“For real?!” 

Tim nodded. He managed to extricate himself from Armie’s arms and damn near ran to the door to lock it. 

“There aren’t any cameras in here, are there?” Armie asked jokingly.

“God, I hope not,” Tim answered. The possibility of being filmed didn’t even phase him at this moment. He wanted Armie so badly. He came back to the desk, fished around in his backpack and pulled out a small bottle of KY and a strip of three condoms. 

Armie opened his eyes wide and laughed. “What a boy scout!”

Tim chuckled and said, “Be prepared.” He flushed red suddenly realizing how that sounded. “No, I mean. Shit. I haven’t done this at the store before. It’s just…”

“It’s okay,” Armie interrupted. He reached out and smoothed a loose curl behind Tim’s ear. “I’m teasing you.” He let his hand trail to Tim’s shoulder, down the length of his arm to his hand. It sent a shiver through the smaller man. 

Tim took Armie’s hand in his and led him to the bed. That very expensive bed that was going to see some action fairly soon. Thankfully, the bed was towards the back of the store and the view of it was obstructed by the desk. They sat down together on the side. Tim dropped the lube and condoms on the bed. That familiar shyness took hold of him as they just sat there, still holding hands like a couple of timid teenagers. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Tim said, then added, “so quickly after meeting someone, I mean.”

“No? This is the way I usually end my first dates,” Armie said casually. 

Shocked green eyes turned to Armie just before he burst out into laughter. “Kidding, kidding!” He leaned in and pecked a soft kiss on Tim’s forehead. “But I like you.” He kissed Tim’s right cheek, then his left. “So I think I’ll make an exception.” He kissed Tim’s nose, skipped his mouth, then kissed his chin. “Just this once.”

Tim squeezed Armie’s hand in his tighter with each little kiss. His pants were getting tighter with each kiss, too.

“So, if this was a bunk bed,” Armie whispered against his jaw where he had been nibbling, “would you take the top or the bottom?”

Tim snickered softly at that. He had to hand it to Armie, no one had ever posed the question quite like that before. “I’m...flexible,” Tim answered as he tilted his head back. He was nothing if not helpful.

Armie smiled as he moved to kiss along the long column of Tim’s neck. “Good to hear. May have to test that flexibility at some point.” Armie’s free hand had somehow found its way to Tim’s thigh where it happily squeezed the muscles underneath the denim. “I’ll take the top, if you don’t mind.”

A tiny moan escaped Tim’s lips, though he couldn’t be sure if it was Armie’s lips, hand or words that caused it. “Please do,” he whispered once he was sure his voice wouldn’t embarrass him. His free hand had been gripping the hell out of the edge of the bed, but that was no longer sufficient. He needed more contact. Demanded it. 

Almost as if Armie had read his thoughts, the big man withdrew and began to pull Tim’s t-shirt up. Up and up and up it went until it was off and discarded. Armie’s button down was unbuttoned and soon joined The Ramones on the floor.

Tim reached over and laid his hand flat on Armie’s chest. He felt the soft golden hairs under his palm, warm skin underneath and a wild heartbeat underneath that. He leaned over on an impulse and buried his nose in Armie’s chest hair. He inhaled deeply. The scent was clean, manly, maddening. Armie’s hand had slipped to the back of his head, cradling it. The other hand rubbed slowly, but firmly along his naked back. He rubbed his face on Armie’s chest. The hair chafed him slightly, but it felt sinfully good.

“Like that?” Armie asked, amused. 

Tim nodded. He began to kiss over Armie’s chest, over his nipples, nibbling the little knobs and actually making the big man purr-moan, low and deep like distant thunder. That was a nice sound, Tim decided. Long fingers tangled in Tim’s curls, tugging but not enough to hurt or deter him from what his mouth was doing. In fact, encouragement came when Armie laid back on the bed, pulling Tim along with him. With the great expanse of Armie’s torso splayed out before him, Tim felt like a kid at the proverbial candy store. There was just so much of Armie in all the right ways. He dove in again, kissing and licking over the well defined collar bone, large shoulders and elegant neck. The hunky firefighter wore a light stubble, which tickled Tim’s nose and lips. Tim himself couldn’t grow a decent beard to save his life. So outward and prominent signs of ‘masculinity’ were a source of constant fascination for him. And there was a lot to Armie for Tim to be fascinated over.

Big hands on small shoulders, Armie pulled Tim up to him for another heated kissing session. Open mouths, lips locked, heavy breathing, hands roaming over bare flesh. All the while, growing needs building in confined spaces. 

Armie rolled them over, so Tim was on his back now. The big man leaned up on his elbow, only partially on top of Tim. Bright blue eyes looked down on him in the semi-darkness while one firm thigh rubbed between Tim’s legs. Their jeans were still in the way, but the friction was pushing everyone of his buttons just the same. Armie’s hand took a tour over Tim’s chest and stomach, blunt nails leaving a faint trail along the way. It made Tim hiss with approval. 

Said hand made short work of unbuttoning and unzipping Tim’s jeans. It found its way under the garment while Armie kissed down the center of Tim’s chest and abdomen to join it. Tim watched Armie’s progress, his hips rising slightly off bed to help fill that big hand. Surreal to be doing this at work, but Tim was long past caring. He wanted more.

It seemed that Armie once again read his thoughts as he rose up, grabbed Tim’s jeans by the waist band and tugged them and his underwear off his hips in one go. Tim couldn’t hold back a gaspy giggle even if he had wanted to. Ever helpful, he kicked off his shoes and squirmed his way up the bed, letting Armie pull his jeans off the rest of the way. The blond tossed the jeans over his shoulder and then just stared at Tim. The look was appraising, much like the one Tim had given him when he’d first walked through the door. Except, Tim was naked and bare. His arousal at half mast and rising by the second.

“Damn, you’re so beautiful,” Armie whispered with a badly disguised sense of awe.

“Yeah?” Tim asked before he could stop himself.

Armie snorted an amused breath. “Shit, yeah.” He settled down beside Tim again, head just hovering over Tim’s erection. He blew a warm breath over its length which damn near unravelled the young salesman. Tim crashed down on the bed, arms spread out at his sides. 

_Holy shit, he’s gonna blow me,_ Tim thought with delighted disbelief. 

Sure enough, Armie’s mouth descended on Tim’s cock, lips wrapping around the head tightly. The warm wetness nearly overwhelmed Tim’s senses. One big hand took hold of his shaft and pumped it slowly while lips and tongue lavished the cockhead.

In no time at all, all that attention had Tim moaning with abandon, the sounds filling the empty, otherwise silent store. He held on to the sides of the mattress. His head was slightly thrown back and his eyes were closed. Armie was good. So good, in fact, Tim had not noticed him lubing the fingers of his other hand.

Tim gasped at the intrusion. 

Armie’s mouth moved further down his shaft. 

Pleasure and pain mixed into one maddening, obliterating sensation. Tim’s moans were joined by the sound of Armie’s sucking. Wet, popping against needful, yearning.

It went on like that for longer than Tim was used to, longer than he thought he could endure. Every time he got closer, Armie would retreat. Edge him to the precipice, only to pull him back. Over and over. All the while, Armie continued to stretch him.

“That’s three fingers, baby,” Armie whispered, his voice rough with the effort his mouth and throat had exerted. “Think you’re ready for me now?”

“Oh fuck,” Tim mumbled, “Yeah. Shit, yeah.” He wasn’t at all sure if he was ready, but he knew he couldn’t go on like this. He opened his eyes a sliver in time to catch the self-satisfied, wolfish grin on Armie’s face as he sat up and got out of his jeans. It was then that Tim realized he may have spoken too soon. He opened his eyes fully, leaned up on his elbows and just stared at the magnificent bastard and what he was packing.

Armie caught him staring and his grin widened. “You like?” he asked fiendishly as he ripped open one of the condom wrappers. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Tim said. He had meant it as a joke, but didn’t quite pull it off. He was too far gone for jokes.

Armie’s smile faltered. He paused after slipping on the condom. “We can stop if you want,” he offered with just the tiniest bit of disappointment in his tone.

“What? No!” Tim stammered out. “You’re fine. I-I mean, I’m fine. It’s fine.”

Armie ran his hand over Tim’s leg soothingly. “It’s okay. I know my size. I’ll go slow. And if you want to stop, just say so. Okay?”

Tim nodded. He laid back down as Armie took position between his legs, lifting and bending them at the knees so his ankles were around the man’s shoulders. Something dawned on him suddenly and he said, “Wait! Hang on.” He grabbed the strip of condoms, got one out and slipped it on his own erect member. “Gotta think about the poor bed,” he said, managing the joke better this time.

Armie chuckled. “Good thinking. I don’t want to have to buy the floor model, too.”

True to his word, Armie went slow. He was patient and showed remarkable restraint. More restraint than Tim might have been capable of himself had their positions been reversed. There was pain, Tim had expected it, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t bear. He bore it for the promised ecstasy that waited for him on the other side.

Armie was buried inside Tim, stretching and filling him completely. They were both sweating and breathing noisily, looking intently at each other. Tim’s slim fingers dug into Armie’s biceps, the hard muscles did not give to the pressure.

Over a long minute of calming breaths, Tim’s body eventually relaxed and accommodated the big man inside him. He gave Armie a silent nod, an okay to proceed. 

Strong hips, powered by well-muscled buttocks and abs, began to rock back and forth against Tim. It was impossible to keep quiet now. He moaned with each thrust into his body and gasped with each retreat. It was a good thing the plaza was a ghost town at this time of night because Tim’s cries could probably be heard out on the street. Armie wasn’t left behind in the noise department either as he groaned out his own pleasure. It was a carnal symphony at the mattress store.

Armie dropped down to his elbows, bending Tim over almost in half. He kissed Tim’s face and licked at the sweat on his neck. Tim’s hands fisted in Armie’s hair. His erection, not having flagged in the slightest, was now trapped between their bodies. He’d never come without direct stimulation before, but try telling his cock that!

On one particularly well angled thrust, Armie brushed Tim’s sweet spot. The young man’s vision went out for a second, his breath catching in his throat. The jolt of pleasure that went from deep inside his pelvis and up his spine was insane. Armie must have noticed because he shifted enough so that every other thrust was angled in the exact same way. 

The indirect friction on his cock coupled with the stimulation to his prostate was all it took to send Tim over the edge. He barely had the presence of mind to announce his climax before it was rolling over him. He came undone, moaning loudly and shamelessly. 

Armie rose up and slowed down enough to watch the contortions of pleasure pass over Tim’s face. Probably something Tim wouldn’t have wanted as he tended to make funny faces when coming. Armie didn’t seem to mind it at all, though. He leaned all the way up, grabbed Tim’s thighs tightly and fucked him with increasing abandon.

“Ah, fuck, baby, I’m coming!” Armie groaned out seconds before his orgasm hit him. He pushed in balls deep as his body emptied its pleasure into the latex receptacle. “Ohfuckohfuckohfuck,” he continued to murmur in an incoherent litany. 

Tim had recovered enough from his own orgasm to appreciate Armie’s. The man was simply glorious. And he was heavy, too. He had let Tim’s legs down but had nearly collapsed on top of him. Tim fidgeted as much as he could to get himself into a more comfortable position, but didn’t complain. Armie’s weight on him was oddly reassuring. He was also still lodged inside him.

“I can’t move,” Armie murmured softly.

“You?! I have a yeti on top of me,” Tim countered. They both chuckled and when Armie attempted to move, Tim held on to him. “Don’t. I like it.” 

Armie did shift some of his weight to his knees and elbows. He looked up at Tim and pecked a soft kiss on his lips. “And I like you. I think I’ll keep you.”

“Okay, good, ‘cause I got your info. I know where you live,” Tim said with an impish grin.

“Oh dear...” Armie smirked and put his head on Tim’s chest. 

When Tim had come in to work that morning, the notion of screwing a gorgeous firefighter on one of the company beds would have been laughable. And to think, he had considered calling in sick rather than facing another long, boring day. Now, that made him laugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
